Heaven's Little Matchmaker
by the electric phantom
Summary: I'm Christine D'Angelo, and I've just moved to NYC. With powers, love, and the biggest dance of the season, I have a lot to get used to; before I ruin all the platonic friendships they have!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Yes, yes, I know. **_**Another **_**matchmaker chic who writes in a journal what the characters do story! However, I have a plan. Translation: the whole story is written. Yeah, so, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Hi! I'm Christine D'Angelo. I have waist-length auburn hair with red highlights (all natural). I have bright blue eyes that randomly turn gold; you'll get used to it. I'm currently wearing a bubble gum pink t-shirt, a poufy black skirt, and black flats, which is normal for me.

I'm currently outside what looks like an 80's throwback diner called The Electric Diner. Interesting. I clutch my leather notebook with its roses and gold edges as I walk in. I hope there aren't any bullies in here. I switched schools, parishes, and states; all because of bullies. Okay, the states part also was due to my dad getting a new job, but bullies played into it!

Anyways, I sit down at a table and open my notebook to the first page. I pull out one of the complimentary pens the hotel we stayed at the other night from my pocket and began to write.

_**Table #1**_

_Blonde girl: looks about my age. Bright clothes. Seems really nice. Is she staring at that guy?_

_That guy: Whoa, baby! Hunky! Definitely good taste, blonde girl! Although he kinda looks like the type who spends thirty minutes gelling his hair. I think he's staring at blonde girl._

_Girl 2: really pretty. Seems around my age, although she's a heck of a lot shorter. She looks like she might have a temper. She'll need someone calm. Maybe that guy sitting next to her!_

_Guy sitting next to her: Dark skin tone. Nice biceps. Actually wearing lime green. Seems smart and serious, but caring and considerate. _

_Guy 3: dark skin tone. Around eleven. Definitely the comedian. Is he the other guy's brother? Nah, they'd never be._

_**Table #2**_

_Girl 1: Wow. Is she actually wearing that? She looks like a three-year-old dressing herself for the first time! She also looks evil._

_Girl 2: Brat Alert! Her snobbiness is __so __evident on the radar! Where's the raspberry jam? Miss Prissy Pants is gonna need someone equally bratty if she'll ever find love. _

_Girl 3: She's a lot younger than the other two. She's wearing an outfit similar to the other lady, but not as evil as the others._

_Guy 1: great, looks like I've found my typical way-too-fat-so-they-insult-my-style bully. And why the heck is he talking to a robot?_

_Guy 2: dark skin. Fedora on his head and suspenders on his chest. Definitely classy, but not spoiled. I have a funny feeling he's into theater._

_**Other People**_

_There's a gorilla at the counter drinking a smoothie. I can't help but wonder why they allow a gorilla in a restaurant __at all._

_There's a guy behind the counter. He looks kind of cute, but not my type. _

I close my notebook, mark my page with the built-in bookmark, and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's my first day at my new school. I've decided on a pair of black pants, a sky blue polo, and a sparkly white headband. I put some makeup on and braid my hair back.

"Christine, you're way too early!" my mom said.

"I know, I just don't want to be late."

As I walk, I notice two people from the diner. That girl with black hair and the guy who at the time had been wearing a lime green shirt. He's talking and she's laughing. I manage to hear a bit of their conversation.

"So, when he finally got his foot out, he fell in!"

"Oh, you must have loved that."

"Me? Love my cousin looking like an idiot in front of models in bikinis? Where'd you get an idea like that?" she laughs.

That blonde girl comes over. So many questions are turning in my head. What are their names? Are they dating? Where am I going? I notice a small step in the pavement ahead of them. It's a shot. I run towards them and "trip" on the step.

"Ow," that hurt _a lot _more than I thought it would.

"Are you okay?" they all say at the same time.

"Yeah," I say as the guy helps me up.

"Are you new?" the blonde asks.

"Yup! Moved in two days ago."

"You're taking it a lot better than most people," the dark haired girl comments.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people get confused why we have gorillas, hypnotists, legit magicians, and random animals and monsters," the guy says.

"Yes!" the dark haired girl says," I'm not the only one who sees them!" I laugh. These are my kind of people.

Then, the group of five evil people walks up. Out of nowhere, the other two guys from the diner are with us!

"Hello, Jessica," the fat guy says. Jessica growls in response.

"Hello, Keith," Mr. Fedora says. Keith doesn't respond, but I can tell who he's talking to.

"Hello, Lisa," the weirdly dressed one says. Lisa gives her a weird eyebrow raise.

"Hello, Hector," the young one says, trying to be evil, but failing. Hector crosses his arms in a similar way to Jessica.

"Hello, Marty Farms."

"IT'S MARCUS BARNES!"

"Hey, what about me?" I yell over Marty/Marcus.

"Hello, random stranger," Mr. Fedora says. My eyes turn gold.

"Ah, sorcerer!" the evil people yell, running away.

"So, who knows 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'?" I ask, trying (but failing) to gloss over the awkward moment.

In room 336, Jessica and Keith were sitting in homeroom talking.

"That was seriously weird," Jessica said.

"Yeah, especially the Pranksters' reaction," they laughed for a moment.

"Wouldn't it be funny if she has the power?"

"She probably does."

"We have to talk to her, Keith. It doesn't feel right to talk about someone we don't even know."

I sat in homeroom 225 writing my plans.

_Hector/Lisa: I can already tell that they're in love. All I need is a way to get them to realize it themselves._

_Jessica/ Keith: They're definitely more than friends, but I'm not sure if they're completely made for each other. I'll have to find out._

_Marcus/ little evil girl: He is so into her! All I have to do is get her into him! That's so easy!_

_Oddly dressed one/ Mr. Fedora: I don't know why, but these two __scream, __"We're in love, but don't know it." I desperately need to know their names._

_Miss Prissy Pants: Until I find someone snobby or desperate enough, she's staying single._

_Fat Man: I just need to get him away from that robot; then I can find out more about him._

Satisfied, I left for Art Exploration 1. Jessica and Keith are in this class. We started by being paired up by the teacher and drawing our partner. I got Jess.

"Sorry, I never got your name earlier," she says as I sketch her nose.

"It's Christine. Are you and Keith… dating?" she looks up from her careful shading of my eyebrows.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh , no reason. Hey, can you turn your head like this?" I direct her head to the right angle," It's just that you two seem close."

"Yeah, we've been friends since like second grade. Can I turn back?"

"Sure," I say, not looking up from my paper where I'm trying to match the pattern of her curls before I add, "I had a friend like that, who I knew for like forever. Poor guy. After his girlfriend broke his heart, he was never right."

She stops looking at my lips (which, by the way, she did a great job on) and looked into my eyes.

"What happened?" there's definite panic in her voice. I finish her earrings and answer.

"She was, ya know, cheating on him. He was _heartbroken_. Started failing classes, lost weight, ended up moving to Texas."

"All because she cheated on him?"

"Well, you know, he loved her so much. He didn't really have experience, and, well…" So, here's my plan.

_Get Jessica worried about Keith- so easy._

_Add another girl into his life- the hardest part will be finding someone._

_Watch Jess get protective- again, too easy._

_Get them to realize how much they mean to each other- yay, the best part!_


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally lunch, and I am quite literally sitting in the phone booth. I notice Jessica is looking at Keith more than natural. I glance to the theater geeks. There's a pretty red head with a bored look on her face, so I gesture for her to come over.

"Hi, I'm Christine."

"Like as in Christine Daae?"

"D'Angelo," I correct.

"Okay. Janet Cadal. What's up?"

"You're an actress, right?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"Okay, for a part, I need you to pretend to like-"I point to Keith- "him."

"WHAT?" He's gonna be with Jessica; everybody knows that!"

"I know that, you know that, but _they _don't. I'm trying to get them together. All we need is for Keith to fall for you, Jess to get angry, you to give up, and them to talk it out. It's like, like-"

"Dolly Levi getting Horace Vandergelder!"

Exactly! Will you do it?"

"Of course!" we squee in excitement. I love my job.

After school, I somehow got lost and ended up in the park. I notice Marcus and that girl sitting under an apple tree with a laptop. I hid behind a nearby bush.

"How about, 'when my mom woke me up, I was still dreaming about apple dumplings'?"

"You're just paraphrasing that author that came to our school!"

"Alright, chill, Gilda. What's your idea?"

"You know how people sometimes act completely different on the inside? I thought I knew my best friend, but really, I didn't."

"Wow. That's deep."

"Thanks."

_What I've Learned_

_Her name is Gilda._

_Gilda can write._

_Marcus sucks at writing. _

It's not much, but I can work with it.


End file.
